Eric's Surprise Birthday Gift
by Icyclear
Summary: It's Eric's birthday and he's unhappy he has to work on that day. When he comes home, he gets a surprise gift.


**No one really knows when Eric's birthday is, so I'm going by the 'Damian' air date like others' do. I'm writing chapter 3 of Kayla, don't worry. I just wanted to do something short and sweet... and by sweet, I mean gay sex. **

* * *

Today is my birthday. I'm stuck at work until five, damn I hate these assholes, making me stay at work on my 18th birthday.

"Just deal with it, Cartman. It's just two more hours." Clyde said, sensing my frustrations, which weren't that secret, after all, I did just break my ax and cut through half a tree in a single swing.

"Shut up, asshole." I say under my breath as I examine my ax to see if I can repair it.

Clyde was near by, splitting logs for fire wood that we sell to the towns folk in South Park, "Wanna pick up a beer or something after work?"

"Yeah, sure." I sigh.

It wasn't like I had anything better to do. I was a full time lumber jack and single - which I use that term loosely. Seven days before Valentine's Day and any sap in a relationship would love to work extra hours to waste on their lover and yet no one seems to want to take hours from me - fuck. I had more than enough money to spend on my fling and that's even if I wanted to spend money on someone other than me. Shit, my ax is busted and half assed repairing would only slow me down. I yell over to my supervisor, "Ax is broken. Give me the chain saw."

"You sure, Cartman?!" he yells back at me.

"No, I want to do a half assed job and hold everyone up!" I answer sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me and hands me the chain saw. I put on my goggles and start that bitch up. The roar of the motor and watching the saw blades spin, made me sorta horny - the sadist in me I suppose. I finish cutting down the tree and cut it up in logs that were about 15 inches long and around 10 inches wide, then Clyde will continue on his job of splitting those further. Two hours seemed to go by fast once I was able to use the chain saw. Once the employees were able to leave, Clyde and I went to Walmart to buy a new ax, then we went to Skeeter's bar. Skeeter had a strange policy, only served minors if they were lumber jacks or hunters and since I was one of the two, I got to have beer. Clyde and I cheered to my birthday and I drank maybe two beers and a shot of vodka. I did feel rather drunk and decided to walk home to sober up in the cold air. Clyde offered to walk with me since he lived a block away and I accepted his offer.

The walk felt like forever when in fact we were walking briskly. The cold Colorado air took away our buzz somewhat fast, probably because our bodies were working so hard to keep us warm. I get to my house, take out my key, and get myself in. My stupid whore of a mother left me a year ago to chase some man to Oregon, which is why I had to find work as soon as possible; which resulted me in dropping out of high school my junior year. I don't think I really need a GED or a diploma of any kind to work in this shit hole - you basically get hired just by knowing how to spell your name. I grumble to myself as I take off my gloves, coat, hat, and boots by the door. My messy brown hair lied somewhat flat against my head from sweat.

I needed to take a quick shower just to freshen up after a long day of cutting trees. I go into the bathroom, strip out of my clothes, and go into the shower. I turn on the water and had the slightly hot water beat down on my tired body. From working as hard as I do, I have toned my arms and chest well, scrubbing them with my red loofah felt like a treat to them alone. I wasn't as toned in my stomach, as I was still somewhat chubby, but no where as bad as I was as a kid or even before I worked period. I scrub myself well, squirting more cleanser onto the loofah twice, just to make sure I was scrubbed clean. After rinsing and wrapping myself in a towel, I notice some strange lights flickering in large light shadows down the hall. I follow the lights as they became slightly brighter, which lead me to my closed bedroom door.

"I remember leaving this open when I left." I say out loud to myself.

I open the door and to my surprise, my room is full of candles in glass jars. There was a little trail that went from my door to my bed and surprise of all, who it was that sat at the edge of my bed wearing nothing but a red bow around a pale, thin, mid section.

"Kyle." I nearly gasp, making it a statement rather than a question - though I knew it was him as no one else had a Jewfro in South Park.

He looks at me, his hazel eyes look pitch black in the candle light darkness. I can see bits of his short curly hair from the flickering lights, which made his red hair look more orange, "When did-"

"I do all this?" He finished for me, "While you were at work and finished up when you were at the bar. Took a bit longer than Clyde promised, then again, I forgot how much you like to drink."

I should have known Clyde was involved, that bastard never asked to hang out after work before.

Kyle gestured over, "Come here and open me."

He had a slight purr in his voice, how could I say no to that? I go over to him slowly until I reach my bed and sit down. I notice that he is tied around his stomach as well as his left shoulder and over his groin. I lick my top lip and grin, "Are you my present, Jew?" He nodded slowly and smiled as he took my hand and I pull on the wide fabric ribbon that bound him in a non arousing way. I pull him onto my lap to where he would straddle my lap. The softly muscled Jew couldn't resist kissing me after I pull him onto me. I kiss him deeply in return, enjoying his efforts. I wrap my arms around him as we kiss, only for him to shake my arms off him and he gets off, only to kneel down between my legs. He looks at me with a smirk, as he toyed with my towel, I understood what he was hinting at.

"Just do it already, Jew." I instructed.

Kyle opened the towel and I felt the warm air tickle my cock. He strokes my shaft with his soft medium sized hands, pressing where he knows I like to be pressed. As if he could read my mind, I felt hot air go over the head which followed with his tongue and talented mouth. Watching him bob his head in motion with sucking drove me mad, how badly I wanted to take him in the ass right then and there, but he wanted to do all this himself so I'll wait for him to tell me when he wants it. I leaned my head back and palmed his soft face, feeling all his mouth can do with little support from his hands, I was hard as a rock within a few minutes of his performance. He stops almost sudden and says, "I'm waiting."

Usually I'd follow with "for what" but I knew what it was, I get off the bed and force him to lean over. I get behind him and work the head to his tight hole with a lot of lube and a condom that he conveniently had prepared for me. After getting the head through, the rest was purely desirable. He rocked his body with mine fast, crying out in need and lost himself in the process. I saw his left hand drift from the bed to his groin, stroking himself while I fucked him. I slapped his hand away and took them both bent behind his back. I took the fabric ribbon from beside him and tied his arms back. Kyle always loved rough and kinky sex, I think that's why I'm with him but we aren't official or anything like that. We came around the same time, his sticky fluid landed on my sheets. I didn't get mad, after all I sorta expected that. I pull myself out, peeled off the condom, and threw it away, "I'll take the blanket to the washing machine and you can put on the other comforter that's in the closet." I throw the towel on over my waist again and carried my blanket to the basement. After starting the machine, I drifted back to my bedroom where I find him dressed in pajama pants and putting the comforter on my bed. I sneak up behind him and take him into my arms. He smiles, "Happy birthday, Cartman."


End file.
